m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny K 1
The Community City Danny_K_1 made his first appearance on one of the TWC Community Server's earliest maps but was put off by the lack of server-side storage and a number of other features being missing. He reappeared the day Community City server was launched. Long before everyone was an OP on the server people actually had to mine for materials and as such the city was but a few small huts and the outline of a grand catherdral. Danny had the small problem of being "Architecturally Retarded", a horrible affliction that caused everything he built to look extremely fugly. As such he became disinterested in the world of the surface dwellers, Danny found a small hole and in here he found his calling. Him and his robot, Ryan, plumbed the depths of the world, he turned the meagre and unimpressive hole in the ground into a vast and extensive mining operation. There was many tunnels, quarries as far as the eye could see and in the deepest part of the mine; a massive lake of lava that he decided he would mine and encase in glass. People clambered over each other for materials for their constructions and tools. Danny eventually called the mine home and became its overseer, he would allow many people to mine their materials should they wish but most of the time this would result in them becoming lost in the labyrinth of tunnels. Even as many moved out of the City and on to their own lands and projects, Danny remained, digging ever deeper. This he maintained until the world restarted. The Brotherhood Feeding the Machine In the new world, Danny found himself lost and after some pondering soon joined The Brotherhood and once more found their mine lacking in scope. The Architects Mangerman and Musthavename, also Brothers of the faction, enthusiastically began attempting to create a great Citadel for the Brotherhood, but found their supplies of raw materials were depleting faster than the mines could supply them. This will not do, Danny was heard to remark as he shouldered his pickaxe. Entering the mines alongside Brother Katsumoto, Danny spearheaded the operation to keep up with the Brotherhood builders. Soon the Brotherhood's cobblestone stocks were full to the brim, and were expanding far faster than the builders could deplete them. Their efforts kept the stocks of valuable resources high and its not unfeasible to say that the Brotherhood was the richest in the land thanks to them. While many regard the depths of the world somewhere reserved for the Dwarves, the Brothers know that the true master of the deeps is none other than Danny. Before The Great War Leading up to the Great War Danny continued his normal task; digging. However as time went on and Brotherhood forts were established, a border fort continued to have small skirmishes with the kingdom that bordered it, Aeseth. Tensions began to rise and it is here that Danny discovered his talent for all things stealthy. He assassinated many members of the kingdom and they didn't even know he was there; only the Brothers know the truth. This lead to a somewhat brief war his fellow brothers located the Aesethian store and managed to end the war a day in. It was after these initial stealth operations that Danny and Brother Poach executed daring recon and theft missions from behind enemy lines, these would be known as "Block Ops", classified to all but the Brothers. The Great War When the Great War broke out, Danny joined his Brothers in taking up arms against the plethora of enemies of the Brotherhood. After 3 days getting used to the sun and fresh air again, Danny was prepared for war. Alongside his Brothers he fought countless engagements, bringing glory and honour to the Brotherhood from start to finish. Alongside Brother Poach, Danny conducted "Block Ops" deep inside enemy territory, successfully stealing from many an enemy Stronghold, scouting many a Coalition emplacement or movement, and assassinating many an unwary foe. When the war ended, the server once more restarted. Sparta As a member of Sparta, Danny and Poach toiled away in the Spartan mines, ripping a great hole in the earth that was mistaken for a chunk error on more than one occasion. Displaying great skill in Engineering as well as Mining, the pair also drained a deep lava lake that was encroaching on their man-made chunk error. The server on which Sparta operated did not last long, unfortunately, and little of note occurred. Blackwood After a time, the server one more returned, and Danny joined several of his ex-Brothers in the Blackwood Company, considered to be a successor to the Brotherhood in many ways. As a mercenary Danny fought the Starks at the behest of a secretive client for some time, but his crowning achievement on this server was, alongside his fellow Blackwoods, the slaying of the Ender Dragon, a Community first. With the announcement of the Official TWC PvP Server, this server soon died off as well, meaning the end of the Blackwoods. Today With the upcoming TWC PvP Server, and the reformation of The Brotherhood, Danny has rejoined his Brothers and once more prepares to show Mother Earth who's boss.